


Birds of a Feather, Now and Forever

by seadreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Castiel, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadreams/pseuds/seadreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little kid!Sastiel ficlet for Halloween~</p><p>Whilst trick-or-treating with his brother, Sam has his hard-earned candies stolen from him. With Dean on the chase, Sam is left on his own until he encounters another very curious little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather, Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's not Halloween, however I posted this on my [Tumblr](http://novaktwins.tumblr.com/post/64938879425) when it was Halloween. Also, it's the only decent thing I've ever written, I don't want to leave my new AO3 account completely bare, and I am most definitely not waiting till next Halloween to post this again.
> 
> Title taken from the song 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws' from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

"Deeeean," Sam whined, tugging on his brother’s sleeve. "Come _on_ already."

Sam was so excited. He and Dean had already been to half the houses in the street, and their bags were almost filled to the brim with treats, but they still hadn’t visited the house with the tombstones in the garden or the one with the lady sitting outside giving out treats in a bloody white dress or the one with giant spiders on the roof all because Dean kept stopping every ten seconds to fix his stupid costume.

"Okay, Sammy, I've just gotta fix somethin'…" Dean said as he knelt down on the footpath to do up his cowboy boots.

Sam huffed, spinning around quickly to whack Dean in the head with the dog tail Mum made for him, and wandered away to inspect a skeleton hanging from a tree.

Suddenly, a group of kids with masks jumped out from behind the bushes Sam was standing next to. Sam gasped as they pushed him to the ground, and snatched his bag out of his hands. "Hey!" he cried as they ran off. "Dean, they-"

But Dean was already up on his feet, chasing the kids down the street, shouting, "Hey! You come back here and give my brother's candy back!"

Sam could feel the beginnings of tears prick his eyes as he watched them round a corner and disappear. He felt a sharp pain in his leg and realised he was bleeding. He grimaced when he saw the scrape, pulling his leg close to his body, trying to fight the sobs that wanted to escape his chest.

"Why are you crying?"

Sam gasped when he saw the boy who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He was dressed in normal clothes but with fluffy white wings on his back. His messy hair gave him the appearance of having been in the wind. Or, Sam thought creatively, having flown. He had bright blue eyes, but they looked so terribly big and sad, Sam couldn't stop staring at them. Sam sniffed and told him, "Some boys took my candy."

The boy looked down at his own bag, so full that a handful of treats were spilling out onto the ground. He looked at Sam. “You can have mine,” he offered, holding the bag out for Sam to take.

"No, no," Sam shook his head, "Those are yours. I can’t take them." He looked down the street. "Dean will bring mine back anyway."

The boy followed Sam’s eyes down the road, then looked back down at Sam. After a moment's hesitation, he sat down next to him, crossing his legs. He looked at Sam, brow furrowed, then at Sam’s clutched hands wrapped around his knee. “You are bleeding.” He reached around to his pants pocket and pulled out a bunch of band-aids. "I always fall," he said by way of explanation when Sam gave him an amused look. Then he knelt in front of Sam and tore the paper wrapping off of one. He placed the band-aid on Sam’s knee and pat it down lightly.

Sam grinned at him gratefully. "Thank you."

The boy paused before giving a small smile in return. Then he sat back down next to Sam, eyes wandering off to the other side of the street. Sam thought he looked too serious for a little boy. "If they come back, I will protect you," he told Sam very earnestly.

Sam looked at his fluffy white wings doubtfully. "I don't think you can scare them off. Angels aren't scary," Sam told the boy.

"I think they're very scary," the boy said.

"Well," Sam quirked his lips, "You're not a scary angel. You're a nice angel. You're a… You're…" Sam furrowed his brow and pursed his lips in concentration. "You're a guardian angel!"

The boy looked confused and a little affronted. "A guardian angel? I'm a warrior angel!"

Sam looked him up and down. "You're too small to be a warrior angel. And you're not scary. My mum always puts me and Dean in bed and she always tells me every night, 'You've got a guardian angel watching over you,' so me and Dean are always safe because we've got angels protecting us!"

The boy looked even more confused now. "That's not what Papa told me." He sniffled.

Sam was struck by how sad the boy looked at that. He grinned and wrapped his arms around him. "That's okay, you don't have to worry. You're my guardian angel, but I can look after you, too."

Although the boy did not reciprocate the hug, when Sam let him go he was looking at Sam with hopeful wide eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah!" He leaned in to whisper conspiratorially to the boy, "Just don't tell Dean 'cause he'll be jealous I got my own angel. What's your name anyway?"

"Castiel."

"Cas-Casteel? Castyell- I can't say it. Can I just call you…Cas?"

Castiel smiled up at him. "Cas sounds nice. What is your name?"

"I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you, Cas."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Sam."

They grinned and helped pull each other up to their feet. Sam beamed a little when he realised he was taller than Castiel. Dean was always teasing Sam about how short he was. "So," Sam said, "do you wanna come with Dean and me to the houses down there? We still haven't finished trick-or-treating. I have to find Dean first though…"

"I'll help you look," Cas asserted, then made as if he was going to run off.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Sam grabbed the back of his shirt. "Where are you going?"

Cas looked confused. "To go…help?"

"You can't just run off like that! What if those boys come back? We've gotta protect each other, remember? Here, hold my hand." Sam grabbed up Cas' hand in his own and smiled brightly at him. Cas blushed slightly, but smiled back.

"Okay, we’ll go together," Cas said.

"I'll make sure you don’t fall, too," Sam promised.

Sam began to laugh at his own joke, but stopped as soon as he saw Cas looking up with him with wide, sincere eyes. Oh.

"Thank you," Cas said.

Sam pulled Cas in for another hug, squeezing him extra tight this time, before pulling him into a run, laughing, hands entwined, candy trailing behind them.


End file.
